The present invention relates in general to an airless type portable paint sprayer including in particular a rotatable vertically oriented attenuator disc in combination with a commonly driven pump unit.
Examples of portable airless spraying devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,125,296 and 3,197,142 in which a horizontally oriented rotating disc is used centrifugally to impel paint conveyed thereto through a slot in the housing. Such spray devices are of a relatively complicated construction, and fairly difficult to clean, and are not as compact and light as desired for easy hand use.